User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/The Legend of Sir Daniel: Chapter Two
You're welcome, SupComm. ''Chapter Two: Journey’s Start '' ing Isaiah looked grim, as did Sir Daniel. Indeed, the whole chamber suddenly suffered from a deep darkening of mood. “It seems you have a challenge to answer, Sir Daniel.” King Isaiah proclaimed “I will find her, my king, and I will kill him.” Sir Daniel retorted. “If you wish to do so, you will need a wizard’s aid. I volunteer to join Sir Daniel in his quest, if it pleases you, Your Majesty.” Solomon ventured. “Solomon, you and Sir Daniel are the finest men in the land; if I lose the both of you, the kingdom will be greatly weakened.” “Than you will have to have faith that the two of us will not fall together. I assure you, King Isaiah, it will take more than a single knight to locate and rescue Princess Christina from the clutches of the Dark King.” At this, King Isaiah hesitated. He had to make up his mind; and so he did. “Very well. Sir Daniel, you will take Solomon with you on your quest. His magic will assist you vastly, I’m sure. You will be given the finest steeds, with enough rations for a month each. Whatever you request will be yours to have, at the expense of the crown.” “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Sir Daniel thanked. As the pair turned to leave, the king called out once more. “And Sir Daniel?” “Yes, Your Majesty?” “Bring back my daughter.” Sir Daniel stared at the king with a penetrating gaze. “I will. Or I will not return at all.” With that, Sir Daniel and Solomon left the cathedral. With his elegant robe and staff, Solomon paced back and forth about his study, searching for a book on divination while Sir Daniel sat impatiently. “So, what, you’re going to read a book and say a verse or to, and expect to find Christina?” Sir Daniel said sarcastically. “Sir Daniel, it seems your studies on magic are limited. Divination is a powerful form of magic; it is the magic of knowledge and learning. Divination spells can bring a wizard information. Information we need, such as Princess Christina’s location.” “I’d feel better if you just cast the spell, already.” Sir Daniel spit out. “Sir Daniel, wizards do not have their entire libraries memorized; this spell in particular is long and difficult; it is borderline a ritual. It can tell you the precise location of a person and how to get there from where you’re currently located. It was fabricated by Archmage Gepis, one of the older Archmagi.” “Archmage?’ “Yes; among the wizard society, the most powerful wizard is referred to as Archmage; they come and go. Archmagi are typically those who maintain the power and knowledge to research and manipulate the Demispell; the arcane network that is comprised of all spells. An Archmage’s goal is to continue the research of their predecessor, and eventually map out the entire Demispell. All Archmagi eventually become so in tune with the Demispell, they actually meld out of this existence. Their names are woven into the Demispell and used to create new spells. However, these are always spells so powerful, they are lost to time. The lesser spells, more common spells, are fabricated and woven into the Demispell by the Archmagi. Ah, here! I’ve found it!” With that, Solomon fetched the book and opened it. Searching through pages, he found the spell he was searching for. “Yes, I see… Sir Daniel, go to Christina’s chambers and fetch from there something of her; a painting, a locket, a dress, something that one can look at and understand it belongs to her. I will wait here and prepare the spell.” “Could you teleport me there?” “Yes, but you’d have to walk back. I can only teleport what I can see.” “Very well than.” With that, Sir Daniel felt himself being swept away in a great wind from below. The study faded away and he was in Christina’s chamber. He looked about and fought back tears. He grabbed a locket from the desk. Opening it, he found something disturbing: A picture of him and Christina; And he was burned out of the picture. Putting a hand on his blade, he turned to leave, but instead found the doorway blocked by a shadow of a figure. Looking around, he found no source of it. Then the figure opened its mouth, as if there were no back to it. The shadow had a raspy voice, and said, “You are Sir Daniel. The one King Lucas has come against. The one I have been sent to speak to.” “What are you, being?” “I am a Shade; I cannot bring physical harm to you. My master is the Dark Lord Saress, the Underking of Undeath. He was the necromancer who intruded upon your wedding ceremony. I have been called to the realm of life, by him, and chained to him, to do as he commands.” “Then you serve by force, and not by will?” “Yes.” “What has your master commanded of you?” “That there are two others like him; The Dark King has gathered three lieutenants to ally with him. Each serves for a different purpose, but though it is willing, none of them wish to serve a master as dark as he. So here is what you must do in order to liberate each of them, and have chance at rescuing your love.” “I need no aid; I will find her and rescue her myself.” “You will find her, but reaching her and penetrating the Dark King’s defense will prove too much for a knight and a wizard to bear. You will need the assistance of these three lieutenants. After hesitation, Sir Daniel replied. “Very well, being. Who are these lieutenants, and how do I liberate them from the Dark King’s service?” “The first you must meet is called by your kin Ssitheliss. He is the dragon that intruded upon your wedding. In order to free him, you must do that which no other man would do. When the time comes, my master and I hope you will know what this is.” “The second is the dark wizard, Callax. To free him, you must redeem him.” “What does that mean?” “I cannot say but the third is my master, the necromancer Saress. To free him, you must show him the light. My duty is discharged; my bonds are severed; I am free to leave this world. I cannot stay forever; the sunshine of the realm of life is toxic to me. Know this: For whatever it is worth, I hope for your success. Farewell, Sir Daniel.” With that, the Shade evaporated away. In his place came Solomon, teleporting in. “Is something wrong? I sensed a disturbance here, and you were taking quite long.” “Yes, everything is fine. Return us to your study, I have found something to use.” Solomon held the locket in his hand, and focused on it. He envisioned the arcane runes, stored in his mind. The spell was prepared; all he needed was to envision the trigger; the final rune in the sequence that activates the spell. He focused on the trigger, and the locket began to float. It was tossed by the force of the spell over to the map table nearby. It tossed and turned about, going here and there, but generally to the south. Farther and farther it went, until it entered into Lucas’ Kingdom. Much to the chagrin of Sir Daniel and Solomon, it landed smack dab in the middle: “By all that is holy… the Obsidian Citadel…” Solomon gaped. The Obsidian Citadel was the heart of Lucas’ Kingdom; it was where his forces were centralized, where his armies rested, and worst of all: Where he, and now Christina, was. Sir Daniel looked grim, and looked at Solomon dead in the eye. “Begin packing. We leave tomorrow.” The pair was mounted on their horses. Sir Daniel with his packed rather lightly; rations, equipment, clothing, and it was draped and plated with armor. Solomon had his with a larger burden; one pack was filled with spell books, and another contained a variety of different wands for different occasions. His horse was draped as well, but it lacked armor plating. He was no lancer; he horse would not need such protection. Looking at each other, Solomon in his gold trimmed red robe, and Sir Daniel in his plate armor, they both nodded at each other and whipped the reins to walk the horses out. The Legend of Sir Daniel had begun. Category:Blog posts